


Don't be mad, baby

by Bangtan_Benhead



Series: Say something new... [2]
Category: Bandom, Breaking Benjamin (Band), Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Adam is sorry, Adamin Burntier, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ben is mad at Adam, Cats, Chatting & Messaging, Dogs, Established Relationship, Lacey Skittles Magoo, Living Together, M/M, Mabel - Freeform, Pets, Text Messages, just some fluff, zach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben’s mad at Adam. Adam tries to fix it. Some texts and the promise of a ‘family’ outing could make up the issue.<br/>(Drabble/mini one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be mad, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr post: http://marhenderson.tumblr.com/post/145133088546/otpmusings-jjsinterlude-when-you-mad-at

 

Adam ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair, letting out a heavy sigh. He couldn’t believe Ben had just walked out of the house like that, but then again he knew it was partly his fault – or, fully. Either way, he had already apologized, hadn’t he? It was an accident! He never meant to step on Lacey Skittles Magoo’s paw, he was just too distracted texting Brad some stupid nonsense on his way to the living room and he didn’t see the cat passing by. To be fair, his boyfriend had the right to be mad at him for his crime, but wasn’t he taking it too far? Well, yes, he might have broken the cat’s paw, but… it wasn’t something that couldn’t be repaired!

No, Ben had not exactly left him, he just took the cat to the vet. And maybe he should have offered himself to go with him, but he looked so mad he feared he would only make matters worse or have him yelling at him all the way to the vet’s. He really never meant to hurt the kitty! Geez, why was he such an imbecile? Adam felt like he just couldn’t do anything right at the moment; he felt guilty and was worried for the cat’s well-being, for real, and also he feared Ben would stay mad at him for a long while.

It had past twenty four minutes, and he calculated that Ben would have already arrived to the vet’s, so he sat on the couch and took out his phone to text him. He wanted to know how Lacey was.

“Are you at the vet’s already?” He typed, though he hesitated a bit before sending it.

He waited two long minutes before he got an answer.

_“Yes.”_

It was such a short and cutting reply that it made him gulp. Ben was seriously angry. And he should be.

“Is she alright?”

Adam just wanted to let him know that he cared, guilt crushing in his chest like a rock. He drummed his fingers on his knee, waiting for Ben's reply. Mabel was lying lazily on the carpet, her paws under her chin, watching him with mild curiosity, while Zach was rather amused playing with a yarn ball. It took him three minutes this time for his phone to buzz in notification.

_“She’ll be. Vet’s checking up.”_

And before he could ask further about the cat’s state, Ben texted him again with a brief:

_“Not broken. Just sprained.”_

That made him sigh in relief. At least it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.

“Glad it’s nothing worse.” He was about to send, but then gave it a second thought and deleted the message. He was typing again, and instead sent another apology. “I’m sorry.”

This time, there was no answer. Adam waited for whole five minutes, but there was nothing in his inbox. Somehow he knew Ben had read his message, though. And that only made him feel even worse. Was he really _that_ mad?

“Baby…”

_“Fellow associate”._

Okay, either Ben was truly mad at him or he was just messing up with Adam. Anyways, he would have to think of a better apology if he was planning on making it up for Ben.

“Baby, please! I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt her, it was an accident.”

He sent and waited. After a minute, that seemed like an hour to him, he was already writing another message in a more pleading tone.

“Please, I love you. Don’t stay mad at me.” And right after, he added: “I’ll make it up for you both!”

It only took another couple of minutes for him to get a reply.

_“I’m not mad anymore, you idiot. I know it wasn’t your intention.”_

“ _On our way home.”_

_“You still owe us a compensation!”_

Adam couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at the screen, the crushing weight of guilt leaving his shoulders. Well, Ben was not mad at him anymore and the cat was going to get better, so it wasn’t all bad and lost, thankfully.

“’Course, babe. Wanna hang out to the pet park with the kids? Ice creams are my treat.”

 _“They better are!”_ Ben sent only a few seconds later. Adam could almost see the smile on his face, and that made him smile consequently. _“Sounds good. Tomorrow, maybe?”_

“Sure. Lacey will need some rest.” Adam agreed.

Zach looked up at him and meowed, forgetting about his yarn ball for a moment and climbing up the couch so he could sit by the singer’s side. Adam ran a hand gently through its soft fur, and the cat purred in response. He had already grown accustomed to Ben’s cats; so had Mabel, apparently. And she looked happy to share her space and play around with them.

There was no immediate reply to his text, so he assumed Ben was driving them back home. A few minutes later, he got a message from his boyfriend.

_“Me too!”_

Smiling down at the screen when he read it, Adam shook his head and was typing a response once again.

“I love you.”

He had never been the kind of man who just easily threw out words like those to anyone, he wasn’t really the romantic type, but he had realized that somehow it had become natural to him to open up, embrace his true feelings and tell Ben just how much he loved him. And he did it every time he had the chance.

It was just refreshing and blissful to know that every single time he would say it, Ben would always reply:

_“I love you too.”_

Always.


End file.
